


Lakehouse

by woonghwi



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Domesticity, M/M, Riding, Weekend Getaway, Youngmin really treating Donghyun in particular, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonghwi/pseuds/woonghwi
Summary: Their time as MXM is coming to an end, soon to be replaced by AB6IX. Before they have to learn to room with others, the two escape for a weekend where it's just the two of them, free to do as they please.
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Lakehouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belatedwannable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/gifts).



As the train begins moving, Youngmin bounces in his seat excitedly. “You have to tell me where we’re going now!” he whines. All Donghyun had told him so far is to pack a bag for three days, and that they were leaving on Friday morning, then returning Sunday evening. He’d also told him to bring a swimsuit just in case. 

“Don’t you want to wait and find out? It’s only going to be a couple hours now,” Donghyun says with a laugh. 

“Noo,” Youngmin whines again, his more childish side out at play with the excitement of taking a trip with his boyfriend, regardless of where. A theme park, maybe? A water park? “I want to know!” 

“Fine, fine... I asked around and found a lake house we can use for the weekend. It belongs to my… cousin’s… husband’s… sister, I think? Something like that. But I got the keys for the weekend and only owe my cousin three favors in exchange.” Both boys laugh at this. “So we get to be alone all weekend, just us and whatever we want to do. My gift to you.” 

Youngmin’s eyes widen at Donghyun’s slight smirk he gives, then he laughs and reaches out to playfully hit his boyfriend in the arm. 

“I thought it would be nice to get away like this before we debut and we’re stuck with roommates again. Not that Daehwi and Woojin aren’t fun, but… it limits things a little.” 

Youngmin laughs at the obvious implication, and the two chat away for the rest of their ride. The train is followed by a slightly longer-than-average taxi ride before they arrive at their destination. It’s nothing too big or fancy, but it’s pretty secluded and sitting right on the lake. A perfect escape for two idols to have fun on their own for the weekend. 

Their first day is spent just having fun and being the young boys they don’t always get to be as idols. The first order of business is checking out the lake, which turns out to be far, far too cold for them to swim in in late March, even if this weekend is particularly warm. They manage to dip their toes into the water before looking to each other, shaking their heads, and deciding against it as they laugh. 

Donghyun turns on his heels and sprints back up the hill to the house, calling “Last one inside has to make lunch!” He yells this only after he’s already gotten a couple steps in. Youngmin tries his best to make up for the lost time, hoping his just-slightly-longer legs will assist him, but he loses anyway. 

“Cheater! You cheated, that doesn’t count!” Youngmin whines, hands on his knees as he catches his breath. 

Donghyun laughs at him and offers, “Fine, fine, I’ll help. But we have to go grocery shopping first anyway.” 

As it turns out, there’s a small grocery store just a couple minutes walking from the house, and soon enough the two of them are eating their kimchi fried rice together -- they wanted something simple to make, but it still turned out surprisingly good. They watch a movie as they eat their lunch and steal little kisses all along the way, enjoying this freedom as much as they possibly can. 

When dinner time rolls around, the boys are a little lazier, deciding on ordering takeout. And as non-romantic as cheap delivery food is, Donghyun goes the extra mile and kicks Youngmin out of the dining room for a couple minutes while they wait for their food to arrive. While Youngmin relaxes on the couch with his phone, Donghyun lights the couple candles he brought in his bag and sets them up beside the little display of (unfortunately fake) flowers as a centerpiece. He had wanted real flowers, but knew they wouldn’t survive the trip in one piece if he had to hide them, so, well, this is the best he can do. 

Only a moment later, as he looks over the scene and makes sure it’s perfect for their thrown-together romantic dinner, there’s a knock at the door. Youngmin goes to get it, and when Donghyun hears the driver leave he calls, “You can come in now hyung!” 

Youngmin opens the door to Donghyun’s romantic little display and his heart swells. It’s simple, but it means so much -- they don’t get chances to do things like this. Even in their own dorm, they had to be careful of managers occasionally coming in and out. Sex was hard enough to hide behind locked bedroom doors and the lies of them just napping together, but something like this that would need to be out in the open… mostly unheard of for the couple. 

This is why Youngmin grins so wide, his eyes lighting up as he sets the food bag on the table. He quickly makes his way in a few long strides to meet his boyfriend, the love of his life, in a kiss. His hands settle on each side of Donghyun’s face as they smile into their kisses, trailing one into another into another. 

Donghyun’s hands settle on Youngmin’s hips, holding him close as their light, happy kisses slowly morph into something a little more sensual and passionate. Youngmin’s hands fall to the back of Donghyun’s neck and the younger is tempted to move his hands too -- already on his hips, it’s so tempting to just move in a little bit, give a little tease-- 

“Our food is going to get cold,” Donghyun pulls back to say with a laugh. Youngmin gives a sheepish grin, a hand on the back of his neck as he laughs, embarrassed. 

“Ne, ne, right.” They both laugh and settle down to enjoy their food, knowing full well what’s coming later that evening. 

Throughout said evening, through their dinner and the little while after where Donghyun sets his Nintendo Switch up on the TV and they play Smash Bros for a while, Youngmin is thinking. Donghyun has done all this for him, planned something so intimate for the two of them, so loving and romantic… What has  _ he _ done in return? He knows Donghyun doesn’t mind, isn’t thinking about it like this, but he still feels a bit like he needs to return this gift in some way. He definitely _ wants _ to. 

After a few rounds of their game -- Donghyun winning nearly all of them, to which Youngmin protests that “It’s your game, of course you’re better at it!” -- Youngmin sets his controller aside and crosses his arms playfully, pouting and giving an ‘angry’ huff. Donghyun laughs, then leans in to give him a kiss of apology. 

_ Perfect.  _ Just what he wanted. (Which Donghyun knew, of course, but he’s more than happy to play along if it means more kisses.) 

Youngmin turns on the couch to properly face Donghyun, pulling one of his lanky legs up onto the couch cushions. He faces his boyfriend and places his hands on his shoulders as he kisses him again and again, letting them grow deeper and more passionate. 

Donghyun smiles into the kisses. Youngmin taking control like this isn’t unheard of, but it is a little less than standard for the two of them. It’s a fun change of pace, especially as Youngmin leans in more, getting Donghyun to fall back in turn, resting his head on the arm of the couch. Youngmin adjusts his position in turn so he’s properly over Donghyun, one foot on the ground due to the narrow width of the couch -- but it’s fine, they’ll find the bed soon enough. For now he just wants to kiss his boyfriend without worrying a manager is going to be calling for them and interrupt it all. 

Youngmin kisses Donghyun deeply, and Donghyun’s arms wrap around his waist, holding him close. After a moment and a few open-mouth kisses, a little bit of tongue, both of them start to grow needier. Donghyun’s hands drift downward, settling on Youngmin’s hips, and they waste no time in pulling him down closer, feeling their bodies against each other. Neither of them is really hard just yet, but the contact is incredible regardless. It teases through the thick fabric of their jeans and elicits a small gasp from Youngmin when they touch the second time. 

Just because Youngmin is starting to lead doesn’t mean he gets to be fully in control. 

After just a few more motions of their hips Donghyun starts to sit up, Youngmin moving back to look at him. “Let’s at least move to the bed,” he says with a chuckle, gesturing with a nod of the head to Youngmin’s awkward half-on-the-couch position. 

Both boys stand and Donghyun even takes Youngmin’s hand as he leads him to the bedroom. The bed here is massive compared to the twin beds in the dorm. Granted, the twins beds weren’t quite intended to be shared more often than not, but it wasn’t hard when the two of them loved to cuddle up close anyway. 

But the king bed before them is nearly intimidating with its size, Donghyun letting go of Youngmin’s hand once they’re inside the room to run the last couple steps, spinning as he jumps into the air and landing on the bed on his back with a massive flop. 

Youngmin sees this and grins, running in and diving after him, landing on his side beside his boyfriend. Donghyun turns to face him and they waste no time in returning to their kisses. This time they’re lighter, sillier, Donghyun spinning them around so he’s on top for a bit. It goes against Youngmin’s plans a little, but he’s okay with that for now. Treating Donghyun like a king doesn’t mean he can’t still let him top a little, right? 

Donghyun leans in and starts kissing Youngmin’s neck, earning him a shudder of an exhale in return. Youngmin is growing needier now and his hands make their way to the button of Donghyun’s jeans. Kisses continue to meet the skin as Youngmin’s eyes flutter closed, his hands fumbling with the zipper as he tries to stay focused. Donghyun’s soft exhale against his damp skin gives him goosebumps. 

Youngmin makes no attempt yet at taking Donghyun’s jeans off, but he does slip a hand inside his open fly to touch him through his underwear. This makes Donghyun exhale a soft moan, and luckily for Youngmin, his lips are right by his ear. He shudders at the sound. 

“L-let me…” Youngmin struggles to even speak as Donghyun busies himself kissing up and down the other side of Youngmin’s neck now. “Let me treat you… I want to… really make you feel good…” 

Donghyun pulls back to look Youngmin in the eye, one eyebrow raised which matches handsomely with his mischievous smirk. “What did you have in mind~?” 

Youngmin laughs, then protests, “I can’t tell you!” Partially because he isn’t even sure himself -- but he knows he’ll figure it out along the way. He retracts his hand from Donghyun’s jeans and gives his chest a light push, getting him to lie down next to him so Youngmin can climb on top in his place. 

His first order of business is slipping Donghyun’s jeans off, then tossing them aside. He’s still not used to how much larger this bed is, so they don’t quite clear the mattress, instead hanging off the side.  _ Whatever _ . They fall off a moment later when he tosses his own jeans aside the same way and they both tumble to the floor together. 

When Youngmin looks back at Donghyun, he’s mesmerized. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, but he always seems struck by his beauty. Lying before him is his  _ boyfriend _ , and everything about him is perfect. The way his t-shirt clings to him in just the right way, accentuating his slim waist, the slight muscle tone to his arms, the way his thighs look so sleek and rounded, his slightly messy hair… 

“You’re staring,” Donghyun says with a laugh. He tries to pin it on Youngmin instead of making it clear that he’s mostly laughing in embarrassment. He’s usually pretty confident, but having Youngmin stare him down like this, visibly spaced out as he looks him over, is enough to make even Donghyun a bit shy. 

“Eo-- sorry,” Youngmin says, laughing too now. He leans down for a kiss before helping Donghyun out of his shirt. 

Here’s where it really begins. Youngmin kisses Donghyun’s jaw, following down the side of his neck, onto his collarbones. Little kisses pepper his upper chest, getting closer and closer to his nipples, almost teasing before he places his lips over one. The first kiss is sensually slow, followed by another, then letting his tongue run little circles around it as it hardens. Donghyun’s pleasure is shown in small sighs and a hand rising to gently play with Youngmin’s hair. He knows that’s his sign to keep going. 

Three more kisses dot the way across Donghyun’s chest before Youngmin busies himself here too, tongue flicking at the nipple a couple times which earns him a small buck of the hips. 

“Mmm,” Donghyun sighs, relaxing into the sensations. Normally they would move faster than this, never knowing how long they have together unless it’s too late at night for managers to stop by -- in which case they usually need to get rest soon, thus leaving little room for extensive foreplay regardless. 

So Youngmin makes sure to take his time, and Donghyun makes sure to treasure it. 

“I love you,” Donghyun says, just above a whisper, as Youngmin’s lips move on, trailing down his stomach now. 

“I love you too.” Youngmin’s words are equally soft and breathy, despite there being no need for keeping quiet. It just feels right, everything about this so gentle, so tender. 

Donghyun’s hand softly falls back to the mattress from Youngmin’s head as he nears his lower stomach and his hips. The younger isn’t fully hard yet, but he’s definitely feeling good, to say the least. He finds one of Youngmin’s hands on the mattress at his side and slips his own hand into it, fingers intertwining. 

Youngmin gives his lover’s hand a small squeeze as his lips now drift to the very edge of his waistband. A few more kisses find their way to the crest of his hips before Youngmin moves lower -- direct in his positioning, lips meeting the thin fabric of his briefs. 

Donghyun’s lips part for a gasp, the sensation so strong after so many light kisses all over his body. Youngmin, pleased with himself, repeats this, his warm breath heightening the sensations. He can even see his lover hardening more through his underwear, and  _ God _ is that a turn on. 

Donghyun’s hands reach to gesture for Youngmin to come back and kiss him on the lips again. He complies, fully ready to do whatever Donghyun wishes of him. This is  _ his _ treat, after all. Their lips crash together and quickly part, their tongues dancing around each other as their breaths mingle. 

Donghyun’s hands reach for the bottom of Youngmin’s shirt now, quickly helping him out of it, leaving both of them in just their underwear, both hard now as well. 

“Do you have anything in specific you  _ want _ me to do?” Youngmin asks, “or should I just totally surprise you?” 

“I thought you already said you were going to just surprise me...” Donghyun teases. 

“Well I thought I’d at least  _ ask _ !” Youngmin laughs before kissing him again. He already has a plan in mind, so this works. 

The first step of his plan means taking Donghyun’s underwear off, so he sits back up, hooking a finger under either side and tugging them down and off the boy’s long legs. 

Donghyun lifts himself up part way onto his elbows to look down at Youngmin, watching him kiss starting at one of his knees slowly up onto his thighs. When he gets a little too close Youngmin turns his body to trace up this side too, every little kiss pulling their hearts closer together. 

Stolen kisses and sex always with the thrill of possibly getting caught was fun, sure. But this? Getting to really show so much love, to treat him like this, like he  _ deserves? _ It’s wonderful. 

And Youngmin’s mouth finally meeting Donghyun where he wanted it most? _ Heavenly. Divine.  _

His lips drape over the head, taking just this in at first. It earns him a simple exhale from his boyfriend, but the way his breath shakes, obviously craving more, that really urges him on. 

So Youngmin swirls his tongue over the tip, finally receiving a moan in return. Donghyun even urges him verbally, “Keep going… please…” 

Youngmin’s lips slide further down his length, moving slowly before pulling back up. He keeps doing this for a moment, a little more each time, taking just less than half of him in and moving torturously slow. He wants to take his time, but Donghyun isn’t used to that. His hand reaches out, fingers tangling into Youngmin’s already-messy hair. 

This gets him to move further down, taking in as much as he knows he comfortably can. Maybe sometimes pushing his limits was enjoyable, but not now. He just soaks in every little sound Donghyun makes, every gasp and sigh and moan when he uses a little extra tongue too. 

And when he moans, “H-hyung…” with shuddered breath, that’s Youngmin’s favorite of all. 

But quickly Donghyun’s hand moves to lightly tap Youngmin’s shoulder, a little signal they unintentionally started using a while back. It’s easier than trying to form coherent sentences when you’re so deep into things. Youngmin’s lips pull off him with a small but intentional  _ pop. _

He knows what he wants to do next, but first -- Donghyun pulls his arm to get him to come closer. He kisses him hungrily, needing whatever contact he can get from him. It’s also a little erotic kissing someone who  _ just _ had him inside his mouth, especially as they use tongue, but this isn’t the first time for this either. 

When their kisses slow and Youngmin pulls back, he asks, “Did you bring--” He stops just short of saying the word,  _ still _ somehow a little shy about it. 

“Ne, of course I brought  _ lube _ ,” Donghyun says, teasing by stressing the word himself. “You think I’d plan a romantic getaway and not bring that?” Both boys laugh, then he adds, “It’s in my bag on the floor… The inside zipper pocket.” 

Youngmin gets up and fetches the little bottle, tucked inconspicuously away inside Donghyun’s bag. When he returns, Donghyun looks to him with curious eyes. “So what was your plan? Is this for me or you?” 

Youngmin laughs softly, resigning to having to admit it now. “If you warm me up… I want to try riding you.” This is new -- they’d only tried it once before with their positions reversed. But Youngmin figured this would be a fun way to try something new, and this way Donghyun gets to be inside him, the way the both tend to prefer a little more than the alternative, but without doing the work. It’s his treat for the weekend. 

“That sounds great,” Donghyun says, smiling into a kiss. He takes the lube bottle and opens it, not hesitating to pour some over his fingers as Youngmin takes his underwear off for him. 

Youngmin isn’t sure how to position himself after this, almost spacing out for a brief moment before Donghyun catches his confusion. He thinks it’s adorable. 

“Lie on your back for now, hyung. I like being able to see all of you.” 

It makes Youngmin feel a little extra exposed like this, but even that is a turn-on, in a way. So he lies down, lifting his legs up. Donghyun moves too and leans down to kiss him a couple more times before sitting up again, bringing his hand downward. He makes sure he’s thoroughly massaged the lube onto his fingers to warm it up before he locks eyes with Youngmin, nodding as a small signal just before he starts to press the first finger into him. 

Youngmin can’t help a gasp, his hands grasping for the sheets. Donghyun smirks. He’s not even to the second knuckle yet and already his boyfriend looks so needy. But he gives him a moment to adjust still before he pulls his finger back partway, then slides in a little further on the second go. 

And with a little time and patience soon Donghyun slides the entire length of it slowly in and out, moans spilling easily from Youngmin’s lips. It feels so freeing to make whatever noises he wants to, and Donghyun is incredibly aroused at just how  _ loud _ Youngmin is when he’s allowed to be. 

“P-please,” he sighs at one point, Donghyun slowing his hand’s motions before he makes his demand. “Another…” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Donghyun retracts his hand and adds a second finger, being equally careful as he starts this out too. He knows Youngmin’s body by now, knows that he takes a little time to adjust. They’d been casually working on that to help for when they don’t quite have the time necessary, but why rush this now? The elder’s desperate whines and the curling of his toes signal that he’s more than enjoying himself. 

The third finger doesn’t take nearly as long before Youngmin reaches to grab Donghyun’s arm, uttering a breathy, “S-stop... I want to try it now…” 

Donghyun’s anticipation had been growing for so long now, he’d grown  _ so _ hard watching Youngmin that these words are definitely a relief. He pulls back out of him and wipes his hand on a tissue before laying on his back again. Youngmin retrieves the bottle they’d set aside again this time, stroking Donghyun torturously slow as he applies the lube. 

Youngmin looks right at Donghyun when he straddles him, a bit nervous suddenly. His whole body is incredibly on display this way, something he didn’t really think about before. But the way Donghyun looks back up at him, eyes filled with both love and lust in equal measure, keeps him going. 

So the elder reaches a hand down to take hold of Donghyun’s length to guide it, then slowly, carefully lowering himself onto it. His breath hitches when they make contact, Donghyun’s lips parting too for a sharp exhale. 

He pauses just a short way down, adjusting, then moves a little lower. Donghyun’s hands are on his hips -- not urging him on, just holding him. Wanting their bodies to be in as much contact as possible. 

Youngmin pulls up, then back down, each time just a little further until all at once he takes the last bit, pressing down onto Donghyun’s hips. They both gasp at how sharp the sensation is, Donghyun’s fingers digging slightly into Youngmin’s thighs. The elder stays here for a moment, adjusting to the fullness. Donghyun breathes heavier already, craving more movement but not wanting to push the limits too much. 

Once Youngmin is ready he moves up and down on his legs in smooth, slow motions. He lets his eyes briefly close as his head hangs back, focusing solely on how Donghyun feels inside him, how much he fills him up. He’s in control of every movement and he can’t help but speed up as he grows more desperate. Donghyun soon takes the hint that it’s alright and moves his hips too in time, thrusting deeper into Youngmin every time their bodies press closer. 

After Youngmin’s mouth on him earlier, Donghyun is still a bit closer to orgasm, so he decides to help out a little -- one hand reaching over and taking hold of Youngmin’s length, slowly stroking. He manages to keep good time with his hips still moving as well, both following the same pace -- something he knows Youngmin is terrible at if he tries, unable to multitask. 

Youngmin leans forward after a moment, hands on either side of Donghyun as they grip at the sheets. His body is feeling so weak as he slowly approaches his climax; he  _ needs _ this. But his hips keep moving, he keeps taking Donghyun in and out, feeling every motion so deeply. 

He stares down at Donghyun whose brow is glistening with sweat, his eyes fluttering open and closed every so often as waves of pleasure overtake him -- he looks  _ so _ close too. 

Youngmin moves faster, trying to get him to that edge. Donghyun’s hand on him slows, stops, unable to control himself now as his senses are taken over. Youngmin doesn’t mind. He just wants to see his beautiful,  _ beautiful _ boyfriend get the orgasm he deserves. 

A few more motions and he does, one hand gripping at the sheets as the other desperately grips Youngmin’s thigh. His head is thrown back, Adam’s apple glistening as he lets out a staggered moan, the sound coming in pieces as his body shoots out waves of pleasure. 

Youngmin moves slower then, letting him ride it out. When he stops, he’s sitting on Donghyun’s hips with him still inside. Donghyun’s chest rises and falls as he tries to catch his breath, his eyes closed for another moment. When they open he looks up at Youngmin with the most contented grin he’s maybe ever seen. 

“Oh… you didn’t come though,” Donghyun says with a small laugh.  _ That’s his first comment? _ Youngmin can’t help but laugh too -- his words aren’t judging, just an observation. One he intends to fix. 

Donghyun takes hold of Youngmin again, stroking him slow at first but quickly speeding up. With all of his focus going here, it hardly takes any time at all for Youngmin to finally achieve his climax, his moan much more vocal, dramatic -- borderline  _ performative _ if it were intentional. He isn’t even sure if it is or not. 

Once he’s composed himself a little he falls to Donghyun’s side on the bed, careful not to touch the mess he left on his lover’s stomach as he wraps an arm around him to cuddle. They’ll clean up in a minute, after they share a few more loving kisses, a few soft praises, a few teasing giggles. 

The two shower together afterward, and though it’s devoid of more sexual actions, it is filled with loving, intimate ones. The way Donghyun calls Youngmin beautiful as he rinses his body off under the water, the way Youngmin washes Donghyun’s back for him, slowly and with a bit of a bonus massage along the way… 

Their sleep that night is the most peaceful they can recall in a long time, wrapped up cozy in each others’ arms. 

In the morning, when Youngmin wakes, Donghyun is missing. ‘ _ Why didn’t he wake me?’ _ he wonders. He figures his boyfriend may have just slipped off to the bathroom for a moment, but still his curiosity gets the better of him. Rather than sleeping in later, he gets up, stretches, wanders out of the bedroom. 

He hears something going on in the kitchen, so he follows it -- and opens to a scene of Donghyun surrounded by pots and pans and various ingredients for what looks to be a fairly complicated meal. 

“Good morning,” Youngmin says in his sleepiest voice. 

This gets Donghyun to turn around quickly, only then noticing him. “Ahh you weren’t supposed to see!” he half-yells, then laughing, somewhat embarrassed. 

“How did you even wake up before me? You’re always so sleepy in the morning,” Youngmin teases, looking around at the mess Donghyun has made. 

“I wanted to treat you.” He grins before placing a soft kiss to his lips. “But it was supposed to be a surprise… It’s not even going to be ready for another half hour or so. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.” He gives a pout, followed by a laugh (mostly at himself). 

“That’s okay~” Youngmin grins. “Now I can help you instead.” Donghyun smiles, nodding, and gives him another kiss before they get back to work, together. 


End file.
